theldinfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryder Zaltho
Ryder Zaltho is the son of Howard and Mara Zaltho. He is brother to Jaimie Zaltho. He is considered the savior of Theldin. Biography Ryder was born in the year 6224. His parents were at this time hiding from the Goblin Army at Zaltho Cabin. Then, in 6231, Goblano discovered them, and turned Howard and Mara into Goblins. Ryder spent the next five years growing up alone. His mother's sword, Gutspiller, had been lost, but his father's sword, Flauga, remained. Ryder held onto Flauga, as it was the only keepsake his family had left behind. He used Flauga to hunt for food and to clear away any vines surrounding his home. Ryder often had dreams about the night his parents were kidnapped, although he believed that they had been murdered. In 6236, after having another of these dreams, Ryder decided to exact revenge on Goblano. He left Zaltho Cabin and traveled to Domalia. There he encountered Harry Globin in an inn. Globin told Ryder about Goblin-Be-Gones; small objects that defended one against Goblin wind attacks. The following day, Ryder tried to purchase some from an apothecary, but was unable to, as they cost 100 crowns per box. Later that day, Goblins attacked Domalia, and Ryder decided that he had no choice but to steal the shields, or else more people would be injured. That night Ryder discovered a stone in his knapsack. Upon touching it, he heard a message from his father. Ryder then became even more determined to kill Goblano. He journeyed to the Valley of Zemola and met Jaimie. He discovered that her parents were killed by Goblins as well, and she was trying to kill Goblano. After that, Ryder and Jaimie traveled together. She taught him different fighting techniques, and soon, he became nearly as skilled in swordplay as she was. Ryder then became interested in visiting the home of his godfather, Harry Globin. There, Ryder and Jaimie learned magic, and also were told of a prophecy. This prophecy stated that a child of the "Wise One" was destined to destroy Goblano. Globin suspected that Howard Zaltho was the wise one; therefore Ryder was the "Chosen One." Ryder was shocked by this, but decided to continue on his quest, now with more confidence. Ryder and Jaimie travelled to the Tunnel of Hojiba, where magic separated them. Jaimie was in the Goblin Lands, and Ryder remained on the Mojalimo River. He briefly considered giving up on his mission, as being alone would make it much more dangerous, but decided that he had to continue, to save all of Theldin. Eventually two Goblin found Ryder and knocked him unconscious. They dragged him through the Hojiba Mountains, and almost all the way to the Goblin Palace. However, Jaimie caught up with them and killed the Goblins. Upon entering the Goblin Palace, Ryder attempted to free all the Goblins, but to no avail. He and Jaimie were then surrounded by Goblins, including Goblano and his two bodyguards. Ryder then realized the correct way to free the Goblins, and executed it. However, Goblano and his two guards remained Goblins. Goblano explained how the only way to turn him and his guards (who were Howard and Mara) was to destroy the Goblin Crystal, which was deemed impossible. Ryder disagreed, and cast a spell on the Crystal. It shattered, and the three remaining Goblins were freed. In his anger, Goblano opened a portal, which transported him and Ryder to Goblano's time. They dueled each other there. Soon it became apparent that Ryder might be able to best Goblano in blade-to-blade combat, so Goblano cast a spell that put a shield around him. Should Ryder pass through the shield, he would die. But Ryder knew that the only way to free Theldin of its tyrant was to pass through the shield. Running through it, he stabbed Goblano through the heart. Both were dead within five minutes. Personality Ryder was a serious person. He was deeply affected by the kidnapping of his parents, and often thought about it. However, he tried to focus on the future as much as possible. He was determined, and didn't give up easily. He had a sense of humor, but rarely showed it. During his quest to free the Goblins, he was more focused on killing Goblano than laughing. Ryder was one of the most noble people of his time to live in Theldin. He could have just allowed Goblano to continue to rule, and lived out the rest of his life.